


极限背叛

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 格里莫广场被一个凤凰社最不想被发现的人发现了。





	极限背叛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimate Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475453) by Slytherinjunkie20. 



      她睡着的时候相当美丽，她的亮红色发丝从凌乱的发髻中散落下来，苍白、长着雀斑的脸放松了，丝毫没有显示出她每日所承担的压力，她微张的嘴巴几乎有些逗乐，甚至在睡梦中也展现了她的假小子性格。

      卢修斯·马尔福绝不会对金妮·韦斯莱承认，他喜欢看她睡觉。如果他承认了，他知道，他就收不了手了。

      他将不得不承认，他越接近她，就觉得她越美丽。他将不得不承认，与她做爱已经不止是生理上的乐趣。更糟糕的是，他将不得不承认，如果她在战争中死去，他将会失魂落魄。

      卢修斯看向窗外街道上的麻瓜房屋。他不应该在格里莫广场的。所有食死徒都知道它的存在，但却因为赤胆忠心咒而无法得知入口。是他的朋友西弗勒斯·斯内普把这个秘密告诉了他。在邓布利多去世之前，他将赤胆忠心咒的力量传给了这个黑发男人。只有西弗勒斯·斯内普知道卢修斯和他的年轻情人之间的关系。但斯内普并不赞成，他知道卢修斯对这个年轻红发女孩的感情，但是，在他立下了强大的牢不可破的誓言之后，他觉得可以将地点告知这个金发男人。卢修斯是自愿接受这个誓言的，哪怕这意味着他放弃了在监禁多月之后重获黑魔王信任的一个机会。

      卢修斯低头看着这个睡美人。她不知道他多她的感情有多深。

      该死，在神秘事务司一役中，见到她被他的食死徒同伴击中，他的血变冷了，他那时才意识到自己对她是什么感觉。

      他很想跑向她，在战斗中保护她。但是他不能那样做。

      他们处在战争的对立面，他不能冒险让他的主人发现她对他有多么重要的意义。在那一刻，卢修斯意识到，金妮绝不可以知晓他的情感。这最终会害死他们两个。她必须相信他不过是想与她亲热而已。

      她不过是一个玩物。是他夺走了她的清白，是他发现了她渴望被填满的黑暗欲望。

      他更加难以承认的是，在他进监狱三个月之后，她就开始和波特约会了。该死的，她属于他，而不是波特！

      卢修斯看向了房间另一端的另一张单人床。

      令他不快的是，泥巴种格兰杰背对着他和他的情人躺在那里。

      卢修斯拿出魔杖，对床施了一个隐蔽咒和无声咒。这样，就算泥巴种醒来，也不会吵得整栋房子都知道他在这里。

      卢修斯安静地开始脱衣服，赤身裸体地钻进了小小的单人床上，从身后将她穿着睡衣的身体搂在了怀里。

      他开始蹭着她的脖子，慢慢掀起她的上衣，触碰她圆润的乳房。

      他爱抚着她的身体，金妮动了动，靠着他呻吟起来。

      卢修斯满足地叹了口气。对，这才是她所属的地方——他的怀里。

      她想念他。金妮首先就会承认，她讨厌这种感觉，但她绝不是自欺欺人的人。她想念他，讨厌长时间地离开他，不管这种分离有多么必要。

      她想念他把她吻到气喘吁吁、膝盖发软。她想念他的手游荡在她的身体上，让她感觉她是世界上最美丽的女人，甚至比他那完美无瑕的妻子更美。

      她想念他会满足她更黑暗的欲望，他会咬她，用他的牙齿给她烙印，用他的手杖给她留下印记。她想念他在她体内的感觉，他总会让她的身体因为狂喜和愉悦而爆炸。

      她想念他是不对的。她最初与他亲热更是错上加错。

      那确实是一场意外。

      一个霍格莫德周末，她独自一人逛街，而赫敏、罗恩和哈利在为战争做一些秘密任务。

      他来到了她的身后，低声诉说一些欲望和承诺的话。她很孤独，根本没有办法拒绝。

      他将她带到了他在法国的一栋房子，占有了她的贞洁，与她做爱，帮她满足那些她被汤姆·里德尔迷惑之后就涌动在体内的欲望。

      她觉得激情澎湃，她是被爱着的。

      但金妮明白，他可能只是在报复她的父亲。

      毕竟，两个多世纪以来，马尔福和韦斯莱都是不共戴天之敌。

      认为他突然对她产生某种感情是完全不现实的。

      现在，战争白热化，她可能再也见不到他了。

      他是一个囚犯——一个敌人。如果他那方赢得了战争，她的家人会死。她会死。

      可是她想念他。

      然而，这最终没有任何意义。她最终会和哈利在一起，为他生孩子，和他一起舒舒服服地生活，像她的母亲和朋友希望她所做的一般。

      她并不爱哈利，但她喜欢他，如果他最终向她求婚，她可以与他度过余生。

      不再想她的秘密情人，他不会再和她一起了。

      她忍住夺眶而出的泪水，努力进入睡眠。

      金妮梦到了他。她每晚都会梦到他。

      他在亲吻她的脖子，他的胡茬扎着她柔软的皮肤。这对金妮来说并不新鲜。他的面部毛发长得很快，在她与他共度良宵之后，第二天早晨，他扎人的胡子总会蹭着她的皮肉。

      当他的手伸进金妮的睡衣时，她的想法立刻消失了。他的另一只手滑进了她的内裤，玩弄着她湿润的阴蒂。

      “甜蜜的梅林啊，韦斯莱，这么久之后，你还为我湿润和火热呢。”他在她耳边低声说道。

      他熟悉的拖长声调让金妮的整个身体都温暖了起来。她一直喜欢他在玩弄她的身体时与她说话。

      他玩弄着她的阴蒂，轻轻地打圈揉着，他的嘴覆上她的乳头，开始吮吸。

      “哦，天啊。”金妮呻吟着，弓起后背，让他吮吸得更加用力。

      这个梦一定是她做过最强烈的了。就好像他真的在这里，真的在取悦她一样。

      他继续揉捏着她的阴蒂，吮吸着她的乳房。金妮觉得她的整个身体好像都成了液体。她快要到高潮了，他的触碰给她带来的感觉要强烈的多。

      他突然松开了手。

      金妮感觉她的内裤从大腿滑了下去。她甚至主动抬起屁股，帮忙脱下那碍事的东西。

      她感觉他压在她身上，他的腿分开了她的双腿。

      他灼热的欲望撞击着她的穴口，她只想让他深深插入她的体内。

      “求求你，求求你不要停下。”她大声乞求道。

      “我不会的，我欲求不满的小韦斯莱。”他在她的耳边低声说。

      他突然进入了她的体内，她被充满了。

      金妮睁开了眼睛，她知道她在冒着梦醒的危险，但是可以看到他的脸就值得了。

      令她惊讶的是，她仍然在格里莫广场——只不过这次，一个前囚犯和食死徒压在她的身上。

      他看上去比被抓走之前更粗糙了。他有着胡茬，头发中的灰发也比她记忆中更多了。他的脸上有了更多的皱纹，她相信，这一定是被迫待在一间由摄魂怪守卫的监狱的结果。

      她张开嘴想要尖叫，但他捂住了她的嘴。

      “我们不想你的朋友们听到你吧？”他问道。

      他开始在她体内动作，他仅仅动了几下，她就喜悦地翻起了眼睛，这让他得到了极大乐趣。

      想到此刻，赫敏或者其他人会听到床的嘎吱声和爱液飞溅的声音，她不知有多兴奋。也只有卢修斯·马尔福能引导出她这隐藏的一面。

      她想着有人会撞见他们，观看他们，阴道更紧地夹住了卢修斯的阴茎。她喜欢他压制她。她决定什么都不做，让他对她为所欲为。

      他很快在她的体内动得更深更快了。

      尽管被捂住嘴，金妮也忍不住呻吟了。他粗鲁地用手捂住她的嘴，弄的她很疼，但这种疼痛只增加了她腹中的火焰。

      她快到高潮了，从卢修斯逐渐失控的抽插来看，他也快了。

      她弓起后背，双腿张得更大，让他可以更好地进入。他的盆骨撞击着她的阴蒂，让她快要发疯了。

      不久后，金妮就发出了含糊的尖叫，卢修斯也发出了满足的大声呻吟。

      金妮肯定，他们会被抓住的，她和卢修斯会被视为叛徒，但她不在乎。她所在乎的只有她夹紧他抽动的身体，和他射入她体内的精液。这一直是他们的关系之中，她最喜欢的部分——她能感觉到卢修斯稍微那么在乎她的唯一部分。

      当金妮终于从高潮中恢复过来，她睁开了眼睛，等待她的家人和凤凰社成员震惊地看着他们。

      她相当惊讶地发现，赫敏仍然在睡觉，她的卧室门仍然关着。

      她瞪向了卢修斯。卢修斯坏笑着把手从她的嘴上拿了下来。

      “我应该知道，你给我们施了一道无声咒语的。”她生气地说，将他精瘦的身体从她身上推了下去。

      卢修斯挪到靠墙的一边，一时十分满足。

      金妮自顾自嘟哝着“愚蠢的纯血傻瓜”，这时，她突然想到，卢修斯·马尔福竟然在格里莫广场。卢修斯·马尔福……食死徒……逃犯……伏地魔的左膀右臂，那个想要杀了她的男朋友和她的家人的男人。

      卢修斯看着金妮的脸上浮现出惊恐，他微笑着跳下了床，随意地穿上衣服，然后转身面对惊惶的金妮·韦斯莱。

      她的嘴开开合合了几次，才终于能说出口。“你要交出我们吗？”她嘶哑地低声说道。

      卢修斯的脸上一直挂着笑容。金妮不知道西弗勒斯·斯内普让他立了一个非常强大的牢不可破的誓言，如果他违背誓言，他会丢掉性命。

      可是金妮不知道，他要利用这一点。

      “除非你答应随时随地满足我的欲望。”他说。

      金妮咬着嘴唇，纠结着自己应该怎么做。看到她粉嫩的嘴唇咬在牙齿之间，他的阴茎又抽动了起来。他又想占有她了。

      但是他知道，他已经逗留太久了。他需要在黑魔王寻找他之前回到马尔福庄园。

      “好吧，我会听你的话。请别伤害我的家人、朋友和房子里的任何人。”

      “只要你继续取悦我，韦斯莱小姐，这栋房子里的所有人都会安全的。”

      没有等她回答，他就穿过敞开的窗户，消失在了夜色中。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
